


beware the kazoos

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [315]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: First day after summer vacation.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [315]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 27





	beware the kazoos

“Hey Rayla, over here!” Callum called to his girlfriend as he saw the white haired senior enter the school bus. She was carrying a lot of books, since it was first day after summer vacation, she had a lot to take home.

Callum was a junior himself, and too had an overly full bag, but it was not near as bad as Rayla’s. Though, art class hadn’t really started up yet, but when it did, he would be carrying tons of sketchbooks, pencils and different types of markers. He always got carried away when it came to art supplies.

Rayla happily waves at him before quickly making her way through the bus, before sitting down beside him, and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Hey Callum, how’s my boyfriend doing today?”

“I’m pretty good! The new art teacher seems really cool. And the startup in my English class was neat. How about you?”

She just shrugged.

“You know, the usual, nothing special.”

Callum nodded again, knowing that to be true. Normal lessons were just “there”, but he knew Rayla also had her favorite lesson today as well.

“How was band class?”

Just the answer caused the girl to burst into laughter, which just confused Callum even more.

“Amazing! They wanted to welcome the new freshmen and somehow thought it was a good idea to hand out thirty kazoos to teach them how to easily mimic a note someone else took. It did not exactly work out.” Rayla answered. “You should have seen Mrs Payne’s face during the kazoo abuse, pure disappointment and regret on career choice as her eardrums were bleeding. It was art!”

“That sounds hilarious, I wish I could have seen it.”

“Well, you would have if you had decided to be cool enough to take the class, but you took art.”

“Hey! Art is also really cool! I love art.”

“I know, and that’s why I love you.” she said before giving him a soft smile.

“Do you wanna hang out on Friday after school? Maybe watch a movie?”

“Sorry, already got plans. I’m bleaching my hair on Friday. The roots are starting to show and I just can’t reveal that I’m ginger, they’re not ready for me going full Scottish. But I would really love to see a movie. Are you free on Saturday?”

“Gonna go to the zoo with my dad and little brother, Ezran just loves animals. I’m free on Sunday though.”

“Nice, me too. Then it’s a date, Sunday it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun trivia. I study music, and the kazoo thing actually happened at my school.


End file.
